Je ne peux pas
by Adelia-hp
Summary: Narcissa doit épouser Lucius... Elle doit aussi laisser un Maraudeur derrière elle OS RemusNarcissa


Un petit One-Shot avec un couple étrange mais que j'aime bien: remus/cissa. J'avais envie de l'écrire depuis longtemps. C'est ma première fic du genre dramatique. J'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez (les reviews sont les bienvenues lol). Bisous!

**JE NE PEUX PAS...**

Je cours. Je cours sans m'arrêter. Les larmes brouillent ma vue, mes jambes menacent de s'effondrer. Mes cheveux se collent à mon visage. Je me mords la lèvre pour m'empêcher de craquer. Jusqu'au sang. La douleur s'insinue en moi mais ce n'est rien comparé à celle que subit mon âme.

Je monte un escalier, franchit une porte et parvient enfin à une salle. Notre salle. Je m'arrête, je suffoque. Le souffle me manque, j'ai l'impression de manquer d'air, prise entre les larmes que je refoule et ma course.

Je m'adosse à un mur et me laisse glisser jusqu'au sol, sans ménagement. Mon corps est parcouru de spasmes et je m'abandonne enfin à mes sanglots qui me secouent et me brisent la poitrine.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis ici… des heures peut-être. Ou bien quelques minutes. Une éternité en tous les cas. J'ai pleuré. Tant pleuré que je ne peux même plus verser une seule larme. Mon cœur est sombre.

La pièce aussi est plongée dans l'obscurité. Le ciel s'assombrit peu à peu. C'est le crépuscule.

J'allonge mes jambes contre le sol glacé et j'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains. Je soupire. Quand je relève la tête, deux iris dorés me font face.

Il est venu.

- Cissa ? murmure-t-il.

- Remus, je soupire.

Il s'agenouille devant moi et passe une main sur ma joue.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je lève mes yeux vers lui. Je peux y lire de la compassion et de l'inquiétude. Mais aussi de la peur.

Il se penche vers moi et m'enlace de ses grands bras. Je me laisse faire. Il dépose un baiser sur mon front.

- Réponds-moi s'il te plait.

Il m'implore presque.

- C'est fini, Remus, dis-je dans un souffle.

A ces mots, son étreinte se fait plus pressante.

- Ne dis pas ça, dit-il rapidement d'une voix sifflante. Je t'interdis de dire ça.

- Il se doute de quelque chose, Remus. Il va finir par savoir. Il me veut pour lui tout seul. La jalousie le ronge, Remus et il ne nous laissera jamais faire.

- Je m'en fiche… je t'aime Cissa, et je ne le laisserais pas se mettre entre nous.

- Tu ne connais pas Lucius comme je le connais… C'est trop tard. Il…

Il me force au silence. Ses lèvres sont sur les miennes et il m'embrasse avec désespoir. Sans cesse. Il parcourt mon visage de petits baisers. Ses mains tiennent mon visage et je me perds dans son étreinte. Je ne veux pas qu'il me lâche.

Il se recule au bout d'un moment. Il me fixe avec gravité.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? demande-t-il finalement.

J'ai l'impression que chaque mot lui coûte énormément.

Je le regarde. Mes larmes refusent de couler et mes yeux me piquent. Comment puis-je lui dire ? Comment lui annoncer, à lui, l'amour de ma vie ? Je lui lance un regard désespéré.

- Je vais être sa femme.

Ma voix se brise. C'est en le disant que l'entière réalité m'atteint. Narcissa Malfoy… Mon futur nom…

- Non ! crie-t-il.

Il se recule brusquement et je perds notre étreinte. Le froid se rappelle brutalement à moi. Se sourcils sont arqués en signe d'inquiétude et lorsqu'il parle, sa voix tremble :

- Ne fais pas ça, Cissa. N'accepte pas. Je t'aime. Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça. Tu ne peux pas…

Je le coupe. Ma voix est froide, comme dénuée d'émotion. Je sais ce qu'il va me demander. Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas… Je dois être forte.

- Arrête Remus. Tout a déjà été décidé. Crois-tu que j'ai mon mot à dire dans cette histoire ? Mon père m'a vendu à lui. C'était prévu comme ça depuis longtemps. Tu le savais depuis le début…

- Pars avec moi.

Je lève le regard vers lui. Sa voix est pleine d'espoir. Son regard brille. Il me prend la main et continue à parler.

- On peut partir. Toi et moi. On vivra ailleurs. N'importe où…

Mon pauvre Remus… Triste utopie. Il a autant conscience que moi de l'impossibilité de cette solution. Mais lui, il veut y croire. Moi, ça fait déjà trop longtemps que je n'ai plus d'espoir…

Je murmure, d'une voix douce :

- Tu sais comme moi que ce n'est pas possible. Je ne suis pas Sirius. Je n'y arriverais pas. Et il nous traquera sans relâche jusqu'à ce qu'il nous retrouve. Il découvrira que je suis avec toi et…

Je lève mes grands yeux paniqués vers lui et continue :

- Et il découvrira tôt ou tard que tu es un loup-garou… Il trouvera un moyen de nous séparer, quoique l'on fasse. Il pourrait même te tuer, ajoutais-je en un souffle.

Le silence s'installe pendant un instant. Mon Remus, mon beau Remus aux prunelles d'or a glissé à terre à côté de moi. Une larme s'écoule sur sa joue. Puis deux.

Je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer et son image me brise le cœur. Je dois être forte. Si je cède, Lucius le tuera, je le sais. Rogue est au courrant pour Remus et moi et je sais qu'au moindre de mes faux pas, il racontera tout à Lucius. Je dois être forte. Pour Remus.

- On ne doit plus se voir, Remus. C'est fini.

Je sais qu'il le sait mais je dois le dire.

Il s'accroche à moi et cherche mes lèvres fébrilement. Je l'embrasse. Comme je ne l'ai jamais embrassé. Je mets tout mon être dans ce baiser. Notre baiser d'adieu.

- Je t'aime, murmure-t-il. Souvient-en. Ne l'oublie jamais. Je t'aime. Ma Cissa…

- Je t'en prie, Remus, laisse-moi partir. Si tu m'aimes, laisse-moi m'en aller. Ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles.

Je me lève et après l'avoir regardé longtemps, il lâche mon bras.

- Je ne t'oublierais jamais. Je penserais toujours à toi.

- Ne dis pas ça, je murmure, en plongeant une dernière fois mon regard dans le sien, d'où de la chaleur émane. Mon rayon de soleil…

Il souffre. Je le vois dans ses yeux. Il souffre le martyr. Mais il a promis. Il me laissera m'en aller.

- N'oublie jamais que je t'aime, dis-je en un souffle, avant de tourner les talons et de m'enfuir.

Dehors, le soleil a disparu et tout n'est plus que ténèbres.

Je ne lui ai pas dit mais il l'a compris. Il a compris que nous ne devions plus jamais nous revoir. Le soir même, j'ai quitté Poudlard et j'ai rejoins Lucius qui m'attendait. Il a toujours été profondément amoureux de moi. Il ne m'a jamais vraiment fait de mal.

Je me suis toujours laissé faire. J'ai été la femme soumise à son mari. Par désespoir, je me suis laissée entraîner du côté du Lord Noir. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix… Le regard doré qui emplissait mes rêves et mes pensées à fini par disparaître. Je n'ai plus jamais eu de nouvelles de lui…

Je ne suis plus rien.

Ce jour-là, j'ai tout perdu. Remus, l'espoir, l'amour…

Je ne suis pas morte, j'ai juste arrêté de vivre.


End file.
